This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational HIV vaccine and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed to begin a clinical trial. The first clinical trial will be a Phase I study to examine tolerability, dose, and immune response of the HIV vaccine. The hypothesis is that this vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to HIV.